1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-powered device for wearing on the back and for cutting foliage. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved self-powered device for wearing on the back and for use by right and left handed operators in cutting foliage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art self-powered device 10 for wearing on the back 12 and for cutting foliage 14 is taught by my U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,830.
The general configuration of the prior art self-powered device 10 can best be seen in FIGS. 1-4, and as such, will be discussed with reference thereto.
The prior art self-powered device 10 has a backpack portion 16 with a frame 18 that has a vertical back-engaging portion 19 and a horizontal platform 21 extending rearwardly from the vertical back-engaging portion 19 thereof, a gas engine 20 attached to the horizontal platform 21 of the frame 18, a harness 23 attached to the frame 18 and having a pair of shoulder straps 25, and a foliage cutting portion 24 operatively connected to the gas engine 20.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved self-powered device for wearing on the back and for use by right and left handed operators in cutting foliage that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved self-powered device for wearing on the back and for use by right and left handed operators in cutting foliage that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved self-powered device for wearing on the back and for use by right and left handed operators in cutting foliage that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved self-powered device for wearing on the back and for use by right and left handed operators in cutting foliage of the type having a backpack portion, a gas engine attached to the backpack portion, and a foliage cutting portion operatively connected to the gas engine. The improvement includes the gas engine being swively attached to the backpack portion so as to allow the gas engine to rotate from one side to the other relative to the backpack portion for allowing use by the right and left handed operators and so as to allow the foliage cutting portion to move forwards and backwards relative to the backpack portion without the right and left handed operators having to move relative to the foliage which would be required if the gas engine was rigidly attached to the backpack portion.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.